leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:VPBE/@comment-24971427-20180209131350/@comment-3391671-20180212090221
@Furianu: It seems there is more than design and mechanics that people hate her for. As with many of CertainlyT's champions, while such champions are fun to play as, thus are rewarding to those who main such champions... on the other end, they are not as fun to play against. It doesn't help that a good number of them require a higher skill minimum for said champion to shine, so when you play with a teammate who is said champion, and they play horribly, it only adds to the unfun aspect of "why isn't there a good XX on my team, but there is one on theirs!?" I'm close to the fence in regards to her when it comes to in-game, since I've been able to dodge her Qs and somehow deal with the E. However, while squishy, Zoe has worked closely to being like an Artillery with a close-to-free CC (her ) that lasts long enough to both trigger and affect enemies who step into the trap's zone. RITO may reason that the E+Q combo is "Zoe's way of giving warnings," but it does not change how unfun it is that a champion can setup for themselves a seemingly one-shot (if not 100-0) situation. IMO, if they want to give the "XX's warning" with the CC, it is better on a support, not a champ who is intended on pulling high damage. Certainly, Zoe embodies a trickster, but this does give RITO reasons to run afrolick with some of the things they had done with Zoe. One of my own peeves would be how jam-packed E is, as it introduces a handful of new mechanics: the cc, range modified by terrain, and a trap when missing this supposed skillshot. Fancy as they may be, giving a new champ too many "fancy toys" can be as much of a negative due to it looking a "special treatment" to said champion. If I were to give a non-League example of something similar, one game I'm playing, Rainbow Six Siege, has a character named Ela. This game is an FPS where selectable character work much like MOBA Heroes/Champions. The issue with Ela was that the development team went an extra mile to make her "special," including making one of her weapons... rather strong in comparison to other firearms of the same class under the pretense of letting her be able to "1v2" well. People have prized Ela, but there are just many others who aren't persuaded that in an FPS where a player is tested on their skills, not just their gadgets, someone who is default to having better chances of doing 1v2s isn't healthy. Back to Zoe, while she is just the return of old and her Spear... you could say RITO did not fix the problems people had with the Spear, and actually made it worse in some ways. I personally find that there could be some fine tweaks to her backstory and her kit to ease the "I am special" boast that is occurring; yes, these are champions and they are unique, but it does not garner the need of a "I am special special" treatment. I am happy to see that the anti-fun factors are finally being touched upon this PBE patch, and will say if those backstory and few other kit elements are reviewed, I would be more pleased than the assumed majority that Hexerin claims to be "whining."